The New Anastasia: Ep 1 - A New Life
by Kartoonkid95
Summary: After living with Cinderella for some time, Anastasia now lives on her own in a small cottage, and soon meets a special new friend. (Rated T for Brief Nudity)
1. Prologue

My name is Anastasia Treamine. Before I begin my story, let me introduce myself. I am the stepsister of the princess Cinderella. I was pretty mean to her for a long time, but now, we've become good friends. What am I doing now, you ask?

Well, while living with Cinderella in the castle for a few months, she taught me the basics on how to live a quiet, normal life. So now, I live in a small farming community on the outskirts on the village. I live in a nice wooden house with a straw roof and a chimney. I make a living by selling flowers in the village, which I grow in my garden in the field.

I have since discarded by "regal" attire and now wear more simple clothes, like a pink t-shirt and a lone purple skirt. I no longer wear shoes, for I have learned to accept my big feet and put them to good use.

Well, now that you got to know the new me a little, let me tell you a story about my new life and how it got just a little bit better.


	2. Chapter 1: The Girl at the Door

This story started one evening after I finished selling flowers for the day. That evening, I was outside by the back door naked taking a bath in a wooden tub. After I rinsed myself up and cleaned myself, I heard a knock at my door. I shouted at the visitor at the front door "Just a moment" and I wrapped myself in a towel as I came to the door to answer it. I opened it and I looked outside, but it seemed there was nobody there. Then, I heard a child's voice ask "Excuse me." I was puzzled about where the voice came from, but then I looked down and saw a little girl. I kneeled down and said hello to her. She told me she was lost and needed some shelter. I said she could come in and I told her to stay seated while I put on my nightgown to prepare dinner.

After I put on my nightgown, I started to make some chicken soup for the both of us. While I was cooking, I asked her what her name was. She told me her name was Bella and that she was an orphan who got lost while on a trip. Afterward, she got out of her chair and crawled under the table to take notice at my feet. She touched them and I instantly got ticklish. I picked her up and put her back onto her chair as she asked "Are you a sasquatch?" and I answered "No, but I might as well be one." We both laughed and we ate out dinner peacefully.

As we got ready to bed, I told Bella that I could take her back to the orphanage in the morning. She asked me what it was like to live with my big feet, and I was eager to tell it. We seated ourselves on my bed and I nestled Bella between my legs and I began my story.


	3. Chapter 2: The Story of My Feet

"You see," I started, "I come from a family of sasquatches, as you might say." Bella giggled as I continued. "Big feet runs in my family, well, from my father's side at least. I have a sister named Drizella, whose feet just were bigger than mine. In fact, we used to have measuring contests when we were children. Anyway, as unique as my feet were, I used to have come challenges. For one thing, I used to get my foot stuck in the gate at the end of my bed, and I often had to sew my old socks together to make new ones. In fact, the cobbler used to make shoes just for me and my sister. Sometimes, I felt sorry that my feet used up money we could have been wasting."

While I was telling Bella, I reached into my nightstand drawer and I picked up one of my old shoes. She was amazed at how large it was. "How big are your feet now?" she asked, and I responded, "I'll be hitting the double-twos any day now." I continued my story to her.

"Now, after my mother married another man, I got a stepsister named Cinderella." Bella at that point asked in shock "The princess!?". I told her I would get to that and I continued. "Now, her feet, they were small, light and normal. Me and Drizella were very ashamed and jealous, and so we often made Cinderella the butt of all our jokes and treated her like our maid. That was until one day, she went to the ball with glass slippers she got from her Fairy Godmother. We tried it on during the royal search for the wearer, but ours were just too big. So Cinderella got married to the Prince and lived happily ever after."

"So what happened after that," Bella asked. "Well," I replied, "Cinderella was kind enough to forgive me for my past transgressions. She taught me how to live normally and work for a living, and now here I am. Since then, I've discovered some new uses for my feet." Bella asked me what I did with them, so I told her that I use them to cultivate the soil in my flower garden, crush grapes into juice, and I even trained myself to use them as extra hands. I proved that to her by using my feet to scratch her hair and pick up her doll. I saw it was getting late, so we both said goodnight and we fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 3: We Are Family

The next morning, I took Bella in my hands and we walked over to the orphanage in the village. I knocked on the door and the lady who ran the house answered. I told her "This is Bella, and I've come to bring her back." The lady was happy that Bella was brought back and I would have gone back and to my home had not I'd seen that the house was under bad conditions. When I asked what was wrong with the place, the lady said that the house is on rough times; little money, little food, and lots of children. I felt sorry for that Bella and the other orphans had to go through, and as Bella waved me a sad goodbye, I couldn't help but think of making a bold decision. I left the house for my home, and I returned a half an hour later with some money to fix up and feed the kids. I also wanted to add a new friend to be around always.

That day, I adopted Bella as a daughter, but we were more like sisters. We worked together, played together and we shared everything together. That night, she thanked me for taking her in and we hugged. Then she asked me more about my feet, about if I was ticklish. I knew what she was setting up, but I couldn't resist to tell her yes, and she tickled me while my begs to stop turned into laughs. We then said goodnight and slept together as a family. Now I didn't feel so lonely on my own anymore, and this day will always be one of my favorites.


End file.
